


Domino Squad Afterlife

by sweetmugofcocoa



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet, Gen, Humor, domino squad - Freeform, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa
Summary: When Domino Squad dies, they wake up in a room, with a window where they can watch their living brothers.(Death is present, but not graphic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Domino Squad Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The continuing adventures of the Dead Dominos as they find themselves yelling louder and louder at the remaining living members of their original squad.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702226) by faeymouse. 



Droidbait wakes up, his hand going to his chest. There’s no mark from the bolt he just took. “What the…” He looks around, finding himself in a weird white space. It’s not sterile like Kamino, but… it’s still very empty.

Except for one wall. He stands up and walks over to it, still in his white armor. The wall shows Rishi base, his brothers retreating from the commandos. His body is lying on the floor.

“I’m… dead?” He looks around at the white space. “Weird.”

Only the remaining Domino Squad is left, crawling through the vents. They make it outside, the wall switching perspective. The four talk, and then an eel comes out. Cutup is taken with it.

“Wait… Did Cutup just get eaten by a kriffing eel?!”

“Aaaahhh… ah…” Cutup’s scream fades as he looks around the white space.

Droidbait turns to look at him, “Seriously! An entire army of deadly droids out there in the galaxy, and you couldn’t even bother to get killed by one of them?”

“Droidbait?” Cutup asks. “Where are we?”

“Some kind of afterlife, I’m guessing,” Droidbait helps him stand, “Come enjoy the show.”

Cutup walks over and the two sit as Fives, Echo, and Hevy encounter the clones coming for the inspection.

“Why is Fives saying his CT number?” Cutup asks, “he always told us, ‘I have a name, don’t use my number.’”

Droidbait laughs at Cutup’s mocking impression of Fives. The group still alive get into the base. “Looks like Rex is a lot like you,” Droidbait says as he holds a droid head up.

The group gets in, takes out the droids, and plan to blow up the base. But then Hevy has to stay behind.

Cutup holds his hand out while Hevy comes to, “Way to go out with a bang, Hevy.”

“Cutup!?” Hevy asks.

“Long story,“ Droidbait sighs.

Cutup shrugs, “It’s not really.”

***

“Guys!” Hevy turns away from the wall to wave his brothers to him, “Fives and Echo are ARC Troopers now!”

Droidbait and Cutup run over and watch their two remaining batch mates in their new gear.

“So cool…” Droidbait says. He leans forward, “Kriff, is that a goatee?”

***

The three watch as their brothers infiltrate the Citadel. When Echo is running away from Fives, Cutup and Droidbait have to hold Hevy back from punching the screen. Then the explosion goes off. “What the Kriff!” Hevy stops moving. Fives leaves with the others.

The three turn around. Echo doesn’t appear.

“Go back!” Cutup continues for Hevy, wishing Fives could hear him. “Echo isn’t dead!”

They all sit together, hoping the wall will show where Echo is. It doesn’t.

***

Hevy and Droidbait don’t know where Cutup got the rubber ball, but he’s been bouncing it off a white wall for seemingly an eternity. Cutup then stops and turns to the screen showing yet again his brother on a deadly mission through a dark planet.

“Why hasn’t anyone killed this Krell guy yet?”

Droidbait shrugs. Hevy sighs heavily. “At least Fives isn’t buying into his bantha fodder.”

***

A lot of the war has taken place, and Fives has been all over. The three haven’t really been paying as much attention as a group, bored out of their minds. They don’t know why only them three are in this weird after life when other clones are dying. Cutup thinks they have to wait until their whole squad dies. Hevy nearly started a fight over it.

Droidbait is currently watching Fives live, and then stops and gasps. “Guys! Get over here!”

“What?” Hevy asks, “Has Fives done some awesome ARC thing that probably would have gotten him killed?”

Droidbait turns on his butt, either ignoring the quip, or plain not registering it, “Fives just discovered a secret government conspiracy that rocks the very foundation of our perceived existence!”

“…I wasn’t expecting that,” Hevy says. He and Cutup scramble over. Fives is on a trip to Coruscant from Kamino, and when he meets with the Chancellor, the three feel uneasy. Then the door opens and Fives has his gun out. “PUNCH THE CHANCELLOR FIVES!” Hevy screams.

“Hevy, what—?” Droidbait asks.

“If Fives thinks he’s evil, then the Chancellor is evil,” Hevy states.

Fives is chased down places, stops at 79s, and ends up in a warehouse holding a gun at Fox. Then Fox shoots and Fives falls to the ground.

“But…” Cutup says slowly, “he handles civvies mostly. Shouldn’t his gun be on stun?”

The three watch Fives take his final breath, then move to the center of the room as he appears. He looks at all of them and hugs them like his life depends on it.

“We got you, vod, it’s alright,” Hevy says, “no one can hurt you now.”

“I was so close,” Fives murmurs. He then stands up, supported by his brothers though he doesn’t need it. He looks at all four corners of the room. “Guys…” his voice wavers. “Where’s Echo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
